Peter Griffin
"Heheheheheh. Sweet." - Peter Griffin '''Peter Griffin '''was the 2nd and last head of state of the People's Republic of Quahog in Rhode Island. Peter took power of the small nation on January 31st, 1999 and was been president until death. He seeked to soothe tensions between the Socialist city state and the United States and eased surveillance and military buildup and allowed free markets within the country until the Terran Republic annexed it. He was the son of the former leader of the country, Francis Griffin. He was killed when the Terran Republic invaded and annexed the state on September 2nd, 2110, aged 155 years old. Overview Birth and early life Peter Griffin was born on June 22nd, 1955 somewhere on the North Side of the People's Republic of Quahog. He was born to Francis Griffin, who was the brutal dictator of the Griffin dynasty, and Thelma Griffin. He lived an extremely privileged lifestyle whilst most or rest of the city lived in impoverished conditions. The Missile Crisis of 1979 16 years after the Cuban Missile crisis, Quahog was secretly being shipped a series of 10-12 nuclear missiles since the end of the negotiations with Cuba prior, all set to strike several Eastern and Midwestern cities in the United States, not to be confused with the Boston-NY-Washington-Philly nukings in Dimension 104. Peter Griffin had negotiated with Jimmy Carter in order to prevent a nuclear war between the small city state and the vast United States again. Assassination of Francis Griffin and Peter usurps the throne On January 24th, 1999, Francis Griffin was assassinated by South-Quahog revolutionaries seeking to separate from the City State. Francis was holding a military parade with his family and his citizens when 3 grenades were thrown at him. The first 2 blasts did not affect him, but the 3rd blast had blown off his legs and one of his hands. When the revolutionaries saw he was not dead, a backup sniper on the 15th floor of a nearby hotel had shot him in the skull, killing him instantly. On January 31st, 1999, Peter had announced that he was going to usurp the Quahogian throne of the city and rule over the city with an iron fist. However, that statement has taken a complete 180. De-Francisization Peter Griffin upon the first 5 days in office had a change of heart, and decided not to be like his father. For a span of 5 years, Peter tore down any propaganda and statues praising Francis, completely reworked education and business, calmed down surveillance reduced the size military, and kept only 2 out of the 12 nukes given long ago by Nikita Khrushchev. Peter since winded down on socialist policies and allowed free markets. Death The Terran Republic invaded the small city state on September 2nd, 2110 and offered officials of the state to surrender the small land, and they refused. As punishment, Peter and his family were killed by a Terran firing squad, along with all other Quahog officials, subsequently ending the Griffin dynasty. Trivia * Peter took power the same day family guy took air * He was retarded * Peter was just 11 attempts under Fidel Castro from being the political leader with the most known assassination attempts, having been nearly killed about 627 times. * Peter was related to Brian Griffin, a relatively forgotten victim of Takeo Masaki. * Peter was believed to be an alcoholic, despite how much of a good person he attempted to be. Quotes "Im in shape, round is a shape" "Holy crip he's a crapple!" "Now kids daddy only drank so that the Statue of Liberty would take her clothes off" "When there is not enough to eat, people starve to death. It is better to let half the people die so that the other half can eat their fill." "Friggin sweet!" "hehehe. Doody. hehehe. Diarrhea." Category:Lalilulelo